Beauty and the Geek
by Bronx-Princess
Summary: Inuyasha is a total nerd and Kagome is miss popular. Inuyasha gets dumped in trashcans, picked on and such. Kagome gets invited to parties and has a boyfriend, whos Kouga. So, what if Inuyasha gets a makeover popularity gets to his head and a whore tries.
1. Chapter 1: Geek

**Inuyasha: 18 years old**

**Kagome: 18 years old**

**Sango: 18 years old**

**Miroku: 18 years old**

**Sesshomaru: 19 years old (stayed back in a grade)**

**Kouga: 19 years old (stayed back in a grade)**

**Ayame: 18 years old**

**Rin: 18 years old**

A pile of textbooks hit the hallway's floors. "Ugh." He bent down and picked up his 10 textbooks after he was finished he pushed his glasses up from his nose.

"Hey, you! Get to class! The bell has already rung!" An administrator scolded at him. He turned around to the administrator. "Oh, It's just you Inuyasha Takahashi. I thought that it was some troublemaker trying to skip class. Go on with your business, sweetie." The administrator, Mrs. Yumikito said with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am." Inuyasha said he snorted and continued to walk to his class.

'_Can't believe it! I'm late for Trigonometry. I've never been late for ANYTHING. I should hurry up.'_ Inuyasha thought he started to run to class his white and blue ugly Sketchers making squeaking sounds on the tile hallway floors.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"When does 4th period finish?" A girl with a hot pink tube top, a leather hot pink mini skirt on that hung slightly below her waist so you could see her red thong, and knee high, hot pink, 7-inch hooker heels on asked,

"I dunno, Kikyo." A girl with the same exact outfit that Kikyo had on but her outfit was purple and her thong was yellow, her name was Kagura one of Kikyo's best friends.

"4th period finishes in 50 minutes." A girl with same outfit that the two other girls had on but hers was green and her thong was pink, her name was Yura she was Kikyo's other best friend.

"Ugh. So, long?" Kikyo whined. "I should just might as well skip school, instead of just 4th period."

"But, then we wouldn't be able to go to lunch, Kikyo." Kagura said.

"Yeah, and I'm starving." Yura agreed.

"Aw. Shut up, you bitches, this is why your fat asses can't even get some boyfriends. I say that we're going to skip school. So, let's go!" Kikyo ordered and got out of the girl's bathroom.

Yura and Kagura followed her as if they were Kikyo's dogs.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Hey, Kagz. Want to come to my party on Saturday?" A boy with a long braided ponytail and a handsome face asked.

"Sure, Bankotsu." Kagome said with a smile she took the invitation.

"Sango and Miroku hope to see you there." Bankotsu added.

"This is like our 5th invitation that we got today." Sango said surprised.

"Yeah, but I think that I only want to go to Bankotsu's the other parties is what the geeks are throwing." Miroku said.

"That's not nice, Miroku…even though that they are geeks." Kagome said.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were the most popular kids at Shikon Tama High School. Kikyo, Yura, and Kagura were popular too but they were the type of popular that would treat kids like dirt but we're still worshiped by some of the lovesick boys. Kagome and her group we're the nice kind of popular. The most popular boys were Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, and Kouga aka Kagome's boyfriend.

And can't forget the nerds Hojo and Inuyasha well, there are the top two nerds at school. People, couldn't understand why Inuyasha's brother was so sexy and popular while Inuyasha was…_**not**_ so sexy and popular, more like hideous and geeky.

But, enough with the kinds of stereotypes that they had at Shikon…

"I can't wait to go to Bankotsu's party. His parties are always the best last time he was giving out cell phones and $300 dollars in his goodie bags." Sango stated happily.

"Yeah, I wonder what we're going to wear." Kagome said. "I dunno. But, I saw these _really_ cute outfits at _Scandalous _last Friday." Sango said.

"Oh gosh. Chick talk." Miroku complained.

Miroku Houshi had black hair pulled back in a small ponytail at the back of his neck, he had dark blue eyes, and oh, yeah not to mention he was the biggest lecher in Tokyo, he would go everywhere and randomly group women and ask them _"Would you bear my child?"_ He was the most perverted monk. He lived by himself.

Sango Taijiya , had beautiful magenta colored eyes with her usual hot pink eye liner, her nice long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was Miroku's crush. She had a little feelings for Miroku but she made sure _never_ to show it. She came from a family of demon slayers. She still had her most favorite weapon, Hiraikotsu, which is a giant boomerang and she had inherited from her great grandmother. She lives with her little brother, Kohaku her parents had died.

Now, Kagome had long raven hair, big chocolate brown eyes, and the nicest personality that you would ever find on a 17- year- old senior.

But, if you piss her off she will beat yo ass.

She lives with her mom, grandpa, and little brother named, Souta.

She is also, neighbors with Inuyasha. Her, boyfriend Kouga was everything to her. She loves him like a fat kid loves cake or she loves him like a ho loves pimps, or she loves him like a prostitute loves sex and money. Or whatever. Anyways they were the cutest couple on the block.

They were voted prom King and Queen every year and is hoping to win it this year, which is there senior year.

"Okay, class." The teacher, Mr. Sarigo began. He walked up to the board to start his lesson. "Now, enough with the talking." Mr. Sarigo ordered.

Everybody was still talking. "SHUT UP!" he yelled at the class.

Everybody went dead silent.

"Much better." Mr. Sarigo said sweetly. "Now… Using cos(x) 4cos(x/3)3 - 3cos(x/3), you can reduce cos (arctan(x)/3) by noting that cos (arctan(x))1/root(x2+1)…"

Everybody's face read: **WHAT THE HELL?!** After Mr. Sarigo told them an equation. "Come on people!" Mr. Sarigo exclaimed disappointed in his class. "This was last night's homework! Did anybody do there homework?" Mr. Sarigo asked the class. Everybody raised his or her hand. "…Now how many of you are lying?" Everybody's hands was still up.

"Oh, gosh. Kami…help me now." Mr. Sarigo said still disappointed.

…The classroom door opened revealing a silver-haired, amber eyed, scrawny, geeky, suspender wearing dork.

"Inuyasha, why are you just getting to class?" Mr. Sarigo demanded an answer. "Well, some guys beat me up and dumped me in a dumpster outside of school. So, I had to call my mom, so that she can bring me extra clothes. " Inuyasha said sadly.

"Aw. It's okay…that happens a lot." Mr. Sarigo assured him. _'To nerds.' _Sarigo thought.

Sesshomaru and Kouga were snickering in the background.

"…But one of the guys that dumped me in the dumpster was Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed tears in his eyes.

"Aw. Are you going to cry?" Miroku blurted out. "Miroku!" Kagome and Sango hissed at him.

"It's not funny." Inuyasha said and quickly wiped away the tears so nobody else could notice.

Kagome couldn't hold it any longer, she busted out laughing, and so did everybody else.

Sesshomaru and Kouga were the one that was doing it worst they were laughing tears in their eyes and pointing to him. Their laughs were worst because they were over doing it.

Inuyasha held back tears and quickly took his seat in the front row, 5 inches away from the teacher's desk. His10 textbooks covering his face.

"Ok. Ok. Class."

Everybody calmed down but Kouga and Sesshomaru were still laughing.

"KOUGA WOLFIE AND SESSHOMARU TAKAHASHI SHUT UP!" Mr. Sarigo yelled at them.

They immediately quieted.

"Now, Sesshomaru you must not, make fun of your younger brother like that. You should be ashamed of yourself. You, too Kouga, I heard that you and Inuyasha used to know each other in 1st grade." Mr. Sarigo went on.

"But…I was never his-."

"Now, enough!" Mr. Sarigo said cutting of Kouga.

"He's a bitch-ass." A girl chuckled her name was Ayame. She had long red hair in two ponytails and green emerald eyes. She was a wolf-demon just like Kouga.

"Yeah, I know. I heard that he even tripped over a pen…and cried." A girl named Rin snickered, she had brown hair it was down at the back but there was a ponytail at the side of her head, she had pink-ish eyes. She goes out with Sesshomaru. **(It's hard to explain Rin. Cause I can't explain her hairstyle that well, but you should know how she looks like anyways. And her eye color it's hard to explain that too cause if you look closely it looks kind of hot pink-ish of some sort. But, she was in older-version in this she was 17.) **

"You guys can be so mean." Kagome stated.

"Well, you know it's true, babe." Kouga said. "I'm sorry, for you, dude. That you have to have such a low-life brother." Kouga said sadly putting a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Thanks for your concern. Can you believe that my parents said that I should be happy that I have such an _"Intelligent"_ brother?" Sesshomaru said sounding more like a statement than a question.

"I'll pray for you." Kouga said wiping away a fake tear.

"…Or in Inuyasha's case." Sesshomaru said he then put his hands over his face. "That's not funny!" Sesshomaru mocked in a fake crying voice.

The two friends started laughing again.

"That's not funny!" Inuyasha said at them his eyes red.

"Feh." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything about his _'special line'_ that Sesshomaru used. Because back in freshman year Sesshomaru told Inuyasha that he was to lame to say _'feh'_. So, now Inuyasha isn't aloud to say _'feh'_ anymore. **(tear drop So, sad.)**

"Ok, that's enough guys." Mr. Sairgo said.

…But Sesshomaru and Kouga didn't stop making fun of him.

"That's it! You two in the principle's office!" he yelled at the two.

The two boys rolled their eyes grabbed their books and headed for the classroom door.

"…And I don't think that the principle would like the jokes that your talking about Inuyasha!" Mr. Sarigo yelled at the two. They left the class.

**24 MINUTES LATER: IN THE PRINCPLE'S OFFICE**

Principle Myoga was laughing his ass off. "And he said what?!" Mr. Myoga asked again.

"Do it, Sesshomaru." Kouga said between laughs. "Ok, ok." Sesshomaru said. He calmed down his laughing. He quickly wiggled his fingers in front of his face causing him to have a serious face on. **(You guys know what I'm talking about. When you guys are about to act out something funny, so you have to make your self look serious.)**

Sesshomaru covered his face with his hands. "That's not funny!" he said fake crying.

Mr. Myoga and Kouga busted out laughing…again.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

'_Today, was great.'_ Inuyasha thought as he rode his Segway coming from school.

**(You guys know what a segway is right? The little thing that nerds ride. Ok, you remember on the Weird Al song "White and Nerdy" **

**when he was riding the little thing that it's like you lean slightly forward and it goes by itself. It's like a little scooter automatic scooter but WAY more nerdy. Look it up.)**

'_I mean Sesshomaru and Kouga always making fun of me ALL the time. But, this time they only made fun of me in 4__th__ period. Yesterday they did it through 1__st__ period to 5__th__ period.'_ Inuyasha thought happily.


	2. Chapter 2: Friend?

**Hey, Thank you for the reviews. That I recently received!!!!!!!!!!**

**KEEP REVIEWING! **

**Good ChapterReviews**

**Reviews+FlamesLess Chapters**

**Reviews MINUS THE (-) Flames 333**

**Good, nice, and long reviewsMORE AND BETTER CHAPTERS!!!**

**The reason why I made him the geek, well was because on most fanfics they most likely ALWAYS make Inuyasha the popular playboy and Kagome most likely the nerdy kind of goody girl. **

**So, just wanted to switch it up this time.**

Somebody that called out his name immediately interrupted Inuyasha thoughts, He looked around and saw a silver Rolls Royce drive by.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha wondered.

The car's windows rolled down revealing Sesshomaru and Rin, Kouga and Kagome.

Sesshomaru was laughing he then took a rock from nowhere and threw it at Inuyasha's segway wheels causing Inuyasha…

"Ah!" Inuyasha screamed as he fell to the hard concrete bruising his elbows and knees. The segway flipped up in the air and came back down on Inuyasha, causing Inuyasha to "Umph."

The car was full of laughter. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of her. But, when she finally calmed down everybody else was still laughing.

'_Poor guy.'_ Kagome thought as she watched Sesshomaru and Kouga point and laugh at the hanyou.

"Why do you think their so mean to Inuyasha?" Rin whispered to Kagome.

"I guess…cause he's a nerd. And maybe cause he's a half-breed. But, the half-breed thing isn't a really good reason, though." Kagome whispered back.

Inuyasha got up slowly rubbed his knee. "Ugh. Good thing that I'm wearing jeans, today." Inuyasha said quietly to himself. He picked up his segway instead.

"Ouch. Okay, maybe that's too heavy." Inuyasha said putting the segway down.

"I guess I'll just roll it home." Inuyasha came to the conclusion he then started rolling the segway home trying to get away from Sesshomaru's car as fast as possible.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Later, that day Kouga and Kagome were hanging out in his room.

"I'm bored." Kouga said. "Me too." Kagome said. "Hey, I got an idea." Kouga decided. He went closer to Kagome and kissed her fully on the lips. Kagome gave into the kiss. Kouga licked the bottom of Kagome's lips asking for entrance. Kagome without a second thought slightly opened her mouth making Kouga's tongue dove into her mouth…each second the kiss became more passionate.

Kouga then slowly started taking off Kagome's shirt but Kagome stopped him from doing so.

"Not, yet." She said sternly. "Aw. Come on." Kouga whimpered.

Kagome moved farther away from him and got her school bag.

"Are we going to do our homework?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"The real question is 'are _you_ going to do _your_ homework." Kouga corrected her.

"Baby, you already know that I don't do homework."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Kagome said smiling weakly.

She went into her school bag and took out her Social Studies textbook.

"I have to do a 5-paged report about Ancient Egypt." Kagome said, bored.

"Oh." Kouga said while he had a pencil on his nose trying to balance it.

'_And you're telling me this…because?'_ Kouga thought not interested in what Kagome had to say about her report.

Kagome sighed knowing that he wasn't listening.

"Do you have a computer, babe? I need it for the report." Kagome asked.

"Um…Yeah…but it has a virus. Why?" Kouga said still balancing the object on his nose.

Kagome got aggravated. "I just told you why! It's because I need it for the freakin' report!" Kagome yelled at him clearly pissed off.

"Hey! You don't have to bite my fuckin' head off!" Kouga yelled back at her. Kagome breathed deeply and counted to 10 in her head.

"You know what? For get about it Do, you have another computer in the house that _doesn't_ have a virus?" Kagome asked him. "No, what do I look like Inuyasha? We can go over the Takahashi's. Sesshomaru told me that Inuyasha owns about 5 computers." Kouga suggested.

Kagome shrugged. "Aight." Kagome said getting up from his bed.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_Ding-Dong!_

"Get, that Jaken!" Sesshomaru called out as he was playing his PSP **(Play Station Portable. Just in case if some people are lame enough not to know what it stands for.)**

"Yes, me lord!" Jaken called out. The little green toad demon walked over to the mansion's two doors.

Jaken reached for the door handles but couldn't reach them So, he took out his personal stool that they got for him, stood on it, and then opened the door.

"Hello, Sir Kouga and Lady Kagome." Jaken greeted them. "Hey, Jaken." Kagome said sweetly. "Hey." Kouga said gruffly he passed by the toad and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked not keeping his eyes off of his game.

"Chick needs to use one of Inuyasha's computers." Kouga answered referring Kagome as a _'Chick'._

Kagome walked over to them. "Hey, Sesshy." Kagome greeted him sweetly. "Hey." Sesshomaru said his eyes still on the game. "Damn…" Sesshomaru said as he got shot by one of the cops.

Sesshomaru was playing Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and he was being chased by the cops; he had 4 police stars already.

"Where's Inu?" Kagome asked him. "Ugh. The little nerd is at his Chess Tourtant." Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.

"Don't you mean: Chess _Tournament?_" Kagome asked. "Yeah, you know that I'm not that good with big words like that." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm thirsty. Got any beer?" Kouga asked.

"Um…I got some Easter Pink Sprite." Sesshomaru said. "Good enough." Kouga said and went to the kitchen.

**(For you guys that aren't from the hood. And DON'T know what Easter Pink Sprite is. It's when you put "drank" (Syrup, Codeine, Barr) in the Sprite. Sippin' on some sizzurp! You probably heard it off of DJ Khaled song: When Lil' Wayne is like "…And I like my Sprite Easter Pink.) **

"You can just go up to Inuyasha's room and use his computer. But, he will be home any minute now. Don't worry, He won't try anything with you…bet he's still afraid of girls." Sesshomaru cracked.

"Ok." Kagome said and went up stairs.

Kagome examined the huge mansion with all the paintings on the wall. She then stopped and looked up at a giant glass case that was right next to Inuyasha's bed room. The glass case had 50 awards that Inuyasha won and 32 chess, ping-pong, bowling, and extreme Frisbee trophies.

"Wow." Kagome said. "What a smart guy."

She then went into his bedroom. There hung a huge poster of Albert Einstein poster right atop of his bed, little rocket ships that were hanging from the ceiling everywhere, little math signs like plus signs, and multiplication signs was glued to his walls, his walls were pure clean white, there was 5 computers in one corner, 2 laptops on his bed, 20 textbooks on the side of his bed, a giant book shelf full of Harry Potter books, a Dragon Tales pillow on his bed, a Dragon Tales bed sheet on his king sized bed which looks ever so fluffy by the way.

Kagome quickly jumped on his bed. "Aw. Gosh, this is the life!" Kagome exclaimed.

"This bed is _wayyyy_ better than my bed." Kagome said she rolled over 8 times and still didn't fall off of the huge bed. "This bed is like 5 of my beds but together!" Kagome exclaimed again.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

"I'm so glad that Shippo, got my segway running again!" Inuyasha said happily he rode to his front door. He took out his key which hung on a Power Ranger's key chain and opened his front door.

He was immediately hit over the head by a egg that got messed up in his long silver mane. "Hey, what's going on-." Inuyasha then got hit by another egg soon thousands of eggs were being thrown at him.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY GUYS!" Inuyasha yelled and wiped off some egg off of his suspenders.

Sesshomaru and Kouga were laughing at him egg cartons in their hands.

Inuyasha tears in his eyes ran upstairs. He went to his parents room and saw that his parents left him a note:

_Dear, Inu_

_Me and your father went out for dinner tonight. So, we will be coming_

_Back home around 11pm. So, try and not make Sesshomaru_

_Or even Kouga pick on you. _

_With much love, _

_Mommy._

Inuyasha sighed. _'I hate being left alone with Sesshomaru.'_ Inuyasha thought sadly. He opened his room door and was in awe at what he saw…

There was a beautiful raven-haired girl her hair reached down her waist, she had a baby blue tank top that showed her stomach, tight fitting long jeans, some clean white Air Force Ones, one of those coco cola bottle bodies with the nice curves and everything and the most luscious pink rosy lips and that goddess was lying down on his bed.

Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome in amazement. Kagome was on his bed her eyes closed.

'_I've never seen a girl on my bed before!'_ Inuyasha thought excitedly.

'_Especially THE Kagome Higurashi. Gosh, she's so beautiful.' _Inuyasha gushed.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open when she heard movement in the room. She got up and brown met with amber.

"Hey…" she said dumbly. "H-h-hey." Inuyasha said nervously he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I bet that your wondering why I'm laying on your bed." Kagome laughed weakly. "I actually came to use one of your computers." Kagome said. "Oh, um…pick a color." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at the computers she decided to use the pink laptop. Kagome didn't even ask him why in the seven hells he had a pink laptop. But, the laptop did look cute anyways, so Kagome just kept her mouth closed.

Inuyasha kept starring at Kagome. "Boo." Kagome said and then giggled.

'_What a nerd…but a cute nerd though.'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha went over to his 20 textbooks.

"How did you get all those books when we only have 6 classes plus, homeroom?" Kagome asked as she logged on the computer.

"I buy college books so that it helps me prepare for college." Inuyasha informed.

"Oooohhh." Kagome said. She looked up "Ancient Egypt."

"So…what's your report on?" Inuyasha asked. "Ancient Egypt." Kagome replied.

"Oh, that's nice." Inuyasha said he then scratched the back of his neck again.

"Sike!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's _so_ boring."

"Y-y-yeah." Inuyasha said smiling.

"So, what's up with the eggs?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, Sesshomaru and Kouga threw eggs at me downstairs." Inuyasha informed her.

"They can be jerks sometimes." Kagome said.

"No, it's just for fun. It's not like it hurts me or anything." Inuyasha lied.

"Whatever." Kagome said. "But, if you get hurt just tell me okay?"

Inuyasha was awe struck that Kagome actually cared enough about him.

"Um…okay." Was Inuyasha's lame reply.


	3. Chapter 3: We're going to the mall

"…Tables provided the astronomical data used by Gregory XIII for his reform of the Julian calendar in 1582." Kagome finished reading her report aloud.

Everybody started to clap mostly the boys because they were gushing over how pretty she looked today.

She had on a jeans mini skirt with black leggings underneath, a black tank top, some black flats, and big gold hoop earrings. 2 gold chains one that has a heart at the end and the other with a star, a gold charm bracelet with a heart and a star on it and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Thanks." Kagome said smiling she went back to her seat. "You did great, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to her, he sat behind her.

"Thanks."

"Now, it's time for Inuyasha to present his project." The teacher, Mrs. Ferin said.

Inuyasha got up and went to the front of the glass.

"Well, I forgot that we had to do a project or it would have been better. So, I had to do this at the last minute." Inuyasha started he took out a typed packet that had 23 pages. "So, this is what I did so far." Inuyasha said.

"Good, now read it." Mrs. Ferin said.

Everybody groaned. "But, 23 pages would take forever. The only reason why it was fun when Kagome was reading it was because she looks hot." Bankotsu yelled out.

"Bankotsu, shhh. Now, start, Mr. Takahashi." The teacher ordered.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"_(Snores)..._Ugh…I was that the bell?" Mrs. Ferin asked her class.

_(Snores) _

"CLASS WAKE UP!" Mrs. Ferin yelled at them

"…As a result of the campaigns of Alexander the Great, a great wealth of knowledge of astronomy was exported from Babylon into India, Persia, the Mediterranean and Egypt. Th-."

"Um…Inuyasha, dear." Mrs. Ferin said cutting him off.

"Yes, Mrs. Ferin?" Inuyasha asked as he was on page 12.

"Can you finish tomorrow?"

"Sure." Inuyasha closed his packet and went back to his seat.

"Ok, class. That's it for today. See you guys tomorrow." Mrs. Ferin announced.

Everybody wiped the cold out their eyes and saliva around their mouth.

'_Did my report send everybody to sleep?'_ Inuyasha wondered. **(DUH!)**

"That was the most boring, report that anybody have ever read." Bankotsu said, bored.

Kagome was just waking up too. "Ugh…class is over already?" she said.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O **

"Ok, we didn't get to go shopping yesterday…but we're definitely going shopping today after school." Sango said happily. "Good. I can't wait." Kagome said smiling.

She looked down at the glob of food on her lunch tray.

"What the fuck is that?!" Miroku exclaimed as he looked down at Kagome's lunch tray.

"My lunch." Kagome said disgustedly.

"HEY, LOOK IT'S THE NERD INUYASHA!!" Somebody yelled in the cafeteria. "Let's go and throw our foods at him!" the person added, who was Sesshomaru.

Everybody started throwing food at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ended up dropping his tray cause a large watermelon came at him. Inuyasha, tears in his eyes ran out of the cafeteria.

'_Poor guy.'_ Kagome thought but couldn't help but laugh at him. Sesshomaru and Kouga was pointing and laughing at the hanyou.

Inuyasha ran into the school bathroom and into a stall and started to cry his geeky little eyes out.

Even, though that his eyes were pretty but still, they were hidden cause of his huge fugly glasses.

Inuyasha looked up at the stall's walls.

Somebody opened the bathroom doors and then went over to the stall that Inuyasha was in…

Inuyasha quickly looked up and saw Kagome looking down at him.

"I figured you'd be in here." Kagome said and then smiled.

"I'm in the girl's room?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "It's okay. I won't tell anybody." Kagome said she then closed the stall door behind her leaving only them in the stall.

"Aww. You're crying?"

"No!" Inuyasha said and quickly wiped away tears.

"It's okay." Kagome said.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just wanted to see if you are okay." Kagome said smiling.

"R-r-really?" Inuyasha asked amazed.

"Why are you so surprised?" Kagome wondered.

"Well…because…well, never mind." Inuyasha said avoiding her gaze.

"No, really what is it?"

"Well…since you were so popular…and after all you _are_ Kouga's woman…"

"So, you thought that I wouldn't want to hang out with a nerd like you." Kagome finished. "…And I'm _not_ Kouga's woman. I'm his girlfriend.

He doesn't own me." Kagome finished for him.

Inuyasha only nodded his head.

"So, do you want to do something after school?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha looked at her in amazement again.

"Me, Sango, and…you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head furiously his mouth still wide open. "Good." Kagome said with a smile. "Well, gotta jet." Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye." Kagome winked at him and left the girl's room.

Inuyasha's eyes grew big, he lightly touched his cheek that he got kissed on. He then fainted…

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I dont worry cause  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright _

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain- 

"Where's my cell?" Kagome asked Sango. "I dunno." Sango replied still keeping her eyes on the road. Sango did a quick U-turn causing Kagome to fall over. "Ouch." Kagome said rubbing her forehead it had hit the door's handle.

"My bad." Sango said, smiling nervously.

"Don't forget to pick up, Yasha." Kagome reminded her. "Ok, ok. You told me 17 times already!" Sango said.

Kagome stuck her tongue out a Sango playfully.

"Watch, your going to fall in love with that geek one day." Sango joked.

"EW! Sango! Don't ever say that again!" Kagome snapped at her and then hit her lightly on her shoulder. "Ew. That's just wrong. Plus, I already have Kouga." Kagome said.

"Oh, great! You made me miss my call!" Kagome said remembering about her ringing cell phone.

Kagome climbed over the backseat…causing a loud _THUD!_

"Ouch." Kagome said painfully rubbing her ass.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Kagome said sarcastically.

"'nananananana." Sango mocked in a whining voice.

"Shut up!"

Sango laughed.

"Did you find your phone?" Sango asked.

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
_

"Uhhh…YUP!" Kagome said putting the phone up in the air, she quickly answered the phone. **(No One by Alicia Keys is Kagome's ring tone for her phone. KagomeKag AND KougaKou)**

_Kag: Hello???_

_Kou: Hey, babe._

_Kag: Oh, hey, Kouga. What's up?_

_Kou: I was wondering what your doin' tonight…_

_Kag: Nothin' really. Why?_

_Kou: I was wonderin' if you wanna hang out and watch a movie at my place._

_Kag: Ok, I'll come over at 8pm!_

_Kou: Ok, bye, love you baby._

_Kag: Love you, too, babe. _

"What did bf want?" Sango asked.

"He wanted to hang out tonight." Kagome answered.

"I'm surprised…"

"About what?" Kagome asked Sango curiously.

"Well, Kouga has a big reputation about sleeping with girls and then just dumping them when he gets them in bed. I guess I'm just surprised that he _actually_ stayed with a girl for more than 3 weeks." Sango replied.

"Well, I guess that I just changed him…for the better, ya know." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Sango said.

"Hey, don't forget to pick up Yasha." Kagome reminded Sango again.

"Ugh! Now, you told me _18_ times!" Sango said to Kagome.

Kagome laughed weakly. "My bad."


	4. Chapter 4: The clothes make the man

Kagome and Sango were waiting for Inuyasha to come out of his mansion for at least 30 minutes.

"Ugh…let's just leave the little nerd." Sango suggested.

"No! He'll be here soon." Kagome protested, as if on cue Inuyasha came outside, wearing cargo shirts that was right above the knees, **(cough NERD!cough)**

a red and white plaid button up shirt, ugly brown bo-bo sneakers.

**(Sorry, **_**another**_** slang. Ok, so bo-bo's is non- name brand shoes.**

**At my school, if you come around wearin' bo-bo they would point and laugh at you for the rest of da day!) **

He had his black giant glasses but this time they were taped up.

He opened the car door. "Greetings." Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes. "Nobody watches Star Trek anymore." Sango said.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said sadly. "You're so mean, Sango." Kagome whispered to her.

"Well, my bad! But, gosh stop acting so geeky!" Sango exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing.

Inuyasha then started to cry. "Aw…you hurt his feelings." Kagome climbed over to the backseat and hushed him as if he was a newborn baby.

Sango just rolled her eyes and drove off to the mall.

"So…where are you from?"

"Tokyo." Inuyasha answered Kagome.

"Oh, so your from here? So, how are you rich?"

"My dad owns a car company you see he established it in 1976…"

"Ok, ok." Kagome said cutting him off. "So do you inherit stuff?"

"Yeah, but nobody else knows but as soon as a graduate High School I get most of my dad's money. Only mom, dad, and Sesshomaru knows." Inuyasha informed her.

"Y-y-you trust me enough, to tell me a secret of yours?" Kagome asked him in awe.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head.

"Aww." Kagome said she put his head on her chest and started massaging his head as if he was a little lost puppy.

"Isn't he cute?" Kagome asked Sango.

Inuyasha blushed.

"…But, in a little brother type way though. Or cousin." She added.

Inuyasha frowned. _'I don't have the chance. Plus, she's too good for me. Damn, that Kouga. He is a very lucky, fellow.'_ Inuyasha thought sadly.

"So, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked them.

"THE MALL!!!" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"Cool, I love the mall." Inuyasha lied.

"Sure, it's not the library." Sango said underneath her breath. Inuyasha heard, cause of his keen sense of hearing, he frowned.

"Hey, I got an idea! Let's shop for Inuyasha! He can look all cool and stuff...not that you already are though." Kagome said happily.

"Yeah, it can be like extreme make-over!" Sango exclaimed in glee.

"We, can even get him all muscled up and stuff." Kagome added.

"Yeah, than we can do all of stuff, we can even…"

'_A make-over?'_ Inuyasha wondered.

"I guess it will be okay. If it makes people stop picking on me." Inuyasha said.

"Yes…" Kagome said she picked up Inuyasha's scrawny arm.

"We'll have to have countless visits to the gym." She examined.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 

Kagome and Sango each had 5 bags of clothes and shoes in their hands.

They were strutting in the mall, Kagome wearing a white and pink top that showed off her silver belly button ring, a white mini skirt, and white and pink Air Force Ones with silver hoop earrings, and a silver charm bracelet.

Her hair was down.

Sango wore a white tank top, with camouflage mini skirt, white 3-inch high heels, gold necklace, gold dangled earrings, and a gold anklet. Her, hair in her usual high ponytail.

"Now…let's start shopping for Inuyasha." Kagome said taking off her white Baby Phat shades. **(I LOVE BABY PHAT!)**

"Yeah…now let's get him so jeans and shirts." Sango said also taking off her white matching Baby Phat shades.

"Now…where should we go…" They looked around and saw a store called: **D.E.M.O.S. **

**(I LOVE that store too! In their all they sell is pure Baby Phat, Apple Bottom, Rocawear, Enyce, Dereon, Sean John, Anisette, Chanel…I can go on for hours. But, mostly name brands that the shirts cost at least $20-50 dollars.)**

"Perfect." Sango said. They ran into the store Inuyasha following behind.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"This one…and this one…and this!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha arms was full of shirts, jeans, hats, bandanas and such.

"Now, let's go to footlocker and get him so Jordans and some Air Force Ones!" Sango squealed.

"What in the seven hells is Jordans?" Inuyasha asked them.

"WHAT ARE JORDANS?!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed in disbelief.

"Let's go to Footlocker!"

They ran to Footlocker. "Now…what size do you wear, sweetie?" The worker there asked him, her nametag read _"Ki Ki."_

"13." Inuyasha answered dumbly.

The 3 girl's giggled. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

Kagome stopped laughing. "Oh, _nothing."_ She said.

"I want some of dat." Sango joked. "Miroku is starting to rub off on you." Kagome told her.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice. We're starting to hang out more." Sango said. "Oh-la-la." Kagome joked.

"Kagome!" Sango hissed at her while blushing.

"Ok. I got my shoes." Inuyasha said. He stood up and was rockin' some green and white Jordans.

"That's it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Boy, when we say that we're going to take you shoe shopping. We mean that we're going to buy at least 10 pairs of shoes. Not, just one! No, let's buy you 7 more Jordans, 8 Air Force Ones, 3 Bathin' Apes (Bapes), 3 Vans, and 5 Lebrons" Sango informed him.

**(For all you lamos, Lebrons are the shoes that Lebron James made. Just like how Michael Jordan made Jordans.) **

"And…let me see yo black card!" Kagome exclaimed. She took the card out his hands. "Let's take you REAL shoe shoppin'."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

Inuyasha fell on his bed. "Ouch…I'm never going shopping with you guys again!" He exclaimed he rubbed his scrawny little arms.

"Try on this outfit!" Kagome said happily. Inuyasha got back up painfully and took the outfit and headed for his bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked him.

"To go change." Inuyasha said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nope. Your gonna change here." Sango said.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, to rock your new look you have to have some confidence. Now, this can build your confidence level." Kagome said.

"Yeah, cause your ego-level is like 0 right about now. But, I guess smartness does count for something…okay then 5." Sango stated.

Inuyasha sighed he slowly took off his shirt.

"Hurry, up! We didn't ask for you to strip we asked for you to change into an outfit." Sango said impatiently.

Inuyasha finally had put on his outfit he had on a tan Sean John shirt, light Sean John pants, and fresh, white high-top Air Force Ones.

"Nice…" Sango complimented. "Yeah, but it's just your _other_ image." Kagome said.

"Yeah, like your body," Kagome said.

"Your, hideous Steve Urkel glasses." Sango joined in.

"But, Steve Urkel is my idol! Then, it's Albert Einstein." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Whatever." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "…Now, take off those clothes but on your house clothes. And then we'll go to the store and work on other parts on you."

"Ok." Inuyasha said.

**Well, Inuyasha's starting to improve! **


	5. Chapter 5: RIP Segway

A large puff of smoke escaped somebody's mouth. "Why were they shopping for the little nerd?" Kikyo asked as she blew out another puff of smoke.

Yura and Kagura coughed and wiped away the giant cloud of smoke that was appearing around them.

Kikyo dropped her cigarette and took out another one out of her 24-pack of cigarettes.

She blew a new smoke.

"I guess, there trying to make him popular." Kagura said.

"Ugh. Little miss goody two-shoes Higurashi, is _always _trying to do a damn good deed." Kikyo said in disgust.

"So, what are you going to do about it, Kikyo?" Yura asked.

"Why would I do anything?" Kikyo wondered she blew another smoke this time she made some of it come out of her nose.

"Because…she's been trying to out shine you since freshman year. She's trying to act all that. When she knows that she's just a little worthless whore." Yura informed her.

"Plus, she _always_ wins Prom Queen. Don't _you_ want to be Prom Queen this year?" Kagura told Kikyo.

"I personally don't care, if I win or not. I guess it would bring tears of joy to me if…If Kagome's heart gets broken." Kikyo said in a matter of fact voice.

"We need to plot!" Kagura exclaimed.

"We need to be evil!" Yura exclaimed.

"We need to plot like evil little bitches!" Kikyo said evilly.

"…And I got just the plan to bring tears to Ms. Little popular's eyes."

O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled tears in his eyes.

"Sorry, Inu." Kagome said sadly. "But…it has to be done."

They were outside in Inuyasha's driveway.

Sango was in the middle of the street an oilcan and a lighter. Inuyasha, precious segway was in the middle of the street too.

"But, do you have to blow it up???" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "Well…no…but it's more fun!" Kagome said happily.

"DO IT SANGO!" Kagome yelled at her.

Sango smiled evilly. She poured oil all around the segway. She light the lighter making a little flame of fire dance on top of the lighter.

Tears streamed down Inuyasha face.

Sango threw the lighter at the segway. The fire and the oil immediately interacted causing a huge fire over the segway.

Inuyasha watched as his segway began to melt.

"Wait for it…" Kagome said.

_BOOM!!!!!!_

Little particles of the segway was falling everywhere.

Sango walked over to the two figures.

"Well, we got rid of it." Sango said a hand on Inuyasha shoulder.

Inuyasha busted out crying. "That was my baby!" Inuyasha sobbed.

Kagome gripped his shoulders and started to shake him.

"Snap out of it! Now, what do you want to be…?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha mumbled something.

"What?" Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha mumbled something again.

"What? I can't hear you?" Kagome said, she heard him but, she wanted him to say it louder.

"I WANT TO BE SEXY!" Inuyasha yelled out.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"Yo, dude was that just Inuyasha?" Kouga asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was trying to hold in a laugh, he nodded his head slowly.

Kouga looked at Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru looked at Kouga.

The two of them busted out laughing.

"_(laugh)_ I WANT TO BE _(laugh)_ SEXY!" Sesshomaru mocked Inuyasha.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"Then we have a lot of work to do!" Sango exclaimed determined.

"Yeah, but now we need a male's help, for some obstacles." Kagome said.

"Like who?" Inuyasha asked dreading that the answer might be Sesshomaru or Kouga.

"MIROKU!" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

_SLAP!_

"Sango, dear. There's no need to fight it any longer!" Miroku said rubbing his bruised cheek.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, you dirty little lecher." She said her arms folded across her chest.

"Miroku, there's not need to be a hentai. Right now we need your help. We are giving Inuyasha a makeover. And we need your help. He wants to be popular. He _hates_ being picked on. Did I mention…WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Kagome exclaimed standing next to Inuyasha.

"What the hell do I look like? A miracle-worker?" Miroku asked them.

They were at Miroku's apartment. He was sprawled out on his comfy couch, while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango were standing in front of him.

Inuyasha began to cry at the comment that Miroku said.

"I'll help…as _soon_ as he stops crying!" Miroku yelled.

"Gosh, It's hard not to hush him when he cries. He looks just like a little puppy." Kagome said she put Inuyasha's head to her chest and started massaging his ears.

"I need to be a nerd. If your going to hush me like that." Miroku said.

He pushed Inuyasha and put his head in the crack between Kagome's breast. Miroku then began to fake cry.

"Nice try you pervert!" Sango said and hit Miroku over the head.

"Sango, Sango, Sango." Miroku said rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't know that you want some too!" he added and groped her ass.

Sango got pissed off and slapped him twice one of each cheek.

"We bought him some fresh clothes. But, now he just need to get him muscled up, his confidence rise, and his room decorated. Oh, plus, he needs a car now. Cause we blew up his segway." Kagome said.

"You _blew_ up his segway?" Miroku asked shocked.

Kagome and Sango laughed nervously scratching the back of their heads.

"Um…yeah." Sango said.

Miroku then began to laugh. "We'll before you get a car. Walk or run everywhere you go. That will work on your calf muscles. And everywhere that you will carry a girl." Miroku explained. "Um…pick up Kagome."

Inuyasha attempted to lift up Kagome but failed. "Ouch." Inuyasha said rubbing his scrawny arms.

"Do it again." Miroku demanded.

Inuyasha failed once again.

"You're going to need to go to the gym _a lot _of times!" Sango exclaimed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kagome asked her friends.

"Yup! I feel a montage coming on!" Miroku said happily.


	6. Chapter 6: Baby, it's your body

_Oh Oh  
Here We Go Now  
Shake Your Body Like A Tambourine  
Give It To Me Now  
You Know  
Shake Your Body Like A Tambourine_

"GO INUYASHA GO!" Kagome encouraged him.

Miroku, Kagome, and Sango was encouraging him to lift up 5 checker boards at the same time.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha said rubbing his scrawny arms after failing.

"AWWW!!!!!!!!!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku said sadly.

_Baby It's Your Body Your Body Your Body  
Can't Complain  
It's The Thing That Make Me Say  
Yeah Yeah Yeahhh  
Baby It's Your Body Your Body  
(My Body Body)  
Your Body (My Body Body)  
That Got Us Goin Crayayzy..._

"You want it?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head furiously like a dog.

"Go get it!" Miroku threw a Harry Potter book on the other side of the yard.

Inuyasha was on his knees a string tied around his body. When he moved he had to struggle with a wagon full of 10 bricks tied to the string.

"Uh…" Inuyasha said moving slowly the bricks slowing him down. "That's the best, Harry Potter book." He said and crawled over to the book slowly.

_[Verse 1: Ja Rule (Ashley Joi)  
Shawty Got A History  
(A Sexy Freak You Know)  
Keep Em Trickin Then She Send Em  
(Tipin' Then They Gone.)  
Ridin Round At 3 Am  
(Im Making That Phone Call)  
Even Though I'm Far I'm Coming.  
(Baby I'll Be Right Over.)_

DAY 5 

[_Ja Rule:  
Yess Im Feelin Myself  
Especially Right Now  
Your Doors Will Lift Up  
The Top Will Come Down  
You Dat New Car Im Drivin Now  
Baby Youz A Rida Let Me Pull Up Beside Ya  
But I Aint Trynna Get Put Out  
Im Juss Really Trynna Put It In Your Mouth  
To See Wut It Do Baby Wuts It About  
Im Hearin You Be Turnin Them All Out_

"67…68…69…70…71…72" Kagome counted the seconds that Inuyasha was jump roping.

Inuyasha was breathing heavily as sweet dripping down his body.

DAY 10 

_Baby It's Your Body Your Body Your Body  
Can't Complain  
It's The Thing That Make Me Say  
Yeah Yeah Yeahhh  
Baby It's Your Body Your Body  
(My Body Body)  
Your Body (My Body Body)  
That Got Us Goin Crayayzy..._

Inuyasha was lifting Kagome up bridal style all the way to the other side of the yard. "Ok. Ok. Now pick up Sango." Miroku ordered him.

Inuyasha sighed. Picked up Sango bridal style and walked to the other side of the yard.

5 MONTHS LATER 

"Baby. Your going to be late for school." Mrs. Takahashi shook Inuyasha lightly.

Inuyasha yawned, rubbed his eyes, and opened his eyes.

"I don't feel like going to school today." Inuyasha said and went back to sleep.

"Young man! You're not going to ruin your perfect attendance since pre-school!" Mrs. Takahashi scolded at him.

Inuyasha groaned and got out of bed. He had on Super Man PJ's on.

"Baby, I think that your PJ's are getting to tight for you." Mrs. Takahashi examined her son's arm.

His muscles were ripping through the PJ's long-sleeves.

"I'll get you another PJ's. Which super hero do you want?" Mrs. Takahashi said.

"Spider-Man please." Inuyasha said. "Ok. Now get ready for school."

Mrs. Takahashi left the room.

Inuyasha got up and went inside his personal bathroom so that he could take a shower.

When Inuyasha got out of the shower mist and fog filled the bathroom.

He wiped off the fog off the mirror and looked at his reflection.

He now had abs, **(bout time!) **and the little cut thing that Usher has that starts from his hips area and went down to his…AREA.

His arms and legs had muscle but not too much that bad him look bulky.

He got out of his bathroom and saw a person with a white mini skirt, a lime green polo shirt, fresh white Air Force Ones, big silver hoop earrings, silver bangs, curly hair that reached to her tail bone. She was plopped on his bed looking in her cell phone.

"Hello…?" Inuyasha said shocked.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up. "Oh, hey. You took forever." She said with a smile.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Inuyasha asked alarmed he pulled his towel from his waist all the way up to his neck.

"Your towel is so long." Kagome said looking at his towel.

"If you want to look sexy then you need to get a shorter towel." She informed him. She got up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked backing away.

"Cover up fast." Kagome said smiling.

"Huh?"

Kagome quickly took his towel off.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Shhh…your parents are probably sleeping." Kagome giggled while whispered.

Kagome went over to his desk got a pair of scissors and cut half of the towel off.

"Here." Kagome said handing him the towel her hands covered her eyes.

When he took the towel from her. Kagome peeked, blushed, and then covered her eyes again.

Kagome got tired and uncovered her eyes.

"Hey, where the hell are you?" Kagome asked looking around the room.

"Look…I'm not comfortable with girl's seeing me in nothing but a towel." Inuyasha said behind his bathroom door.

"Come out. This can build your confidence." Kagome said trying to open the door but it was locked.

"Plus, you look huge…er…um…I mean great." Kagome said immediately correcting herself.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said he got out of the bathroom his towel on of course.

"Good, now let's get you some clothes." Kagome said, she went back into his closet and picked out a green and white Phat Farm shirt, light blue baggy jeans, and his white and green Jordans.

"They look fabulous on you." Kagome gushed. "Ok, now let's comb out your hair." Kagome took a brush and comb and started to comb his hair thoroughly.

"I like this Rolex. How come you never where it?" Kagome asked him.

"I dunno. I don't like jewelry." Inuyasha said.

"Well, today your going to wear your platinum Rolex, your silver Dog Tag Chain, and your New York cap. Now, let's go." Kagome said.

Inuyasha had put on all his accessories.

Him and Kagome went downstairs and saw, Sesshomaru watching TV already dressed.

"Hey, Sesshy." Kagome greeted him. "Hey, Kagome. Wait, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, he then looked at her. He quickly got up from the chair quickly.

"You!!!!" Sesshomaru said pointing to Inuyasha.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who the fuck are you???" Sesshomaru asked looking at him closely.

"He's Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling that Inuyasha looked so good that people didn't even recognize him.

"He's _not_ Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said he walked up to Inuyasha.

"_Yes_ he is." Kagome said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Sesshomaru quickly got his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, thanks to you…" Sesshomaru said and opening the front door

"_I'm_ going to the gym." He said and left.


End file.
